<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Chase A Rabbits Tale by GothMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021617">To Chase A Rabbits Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth'>GothMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Gen, Mild Injury Used As A Catalyst, Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new generation of ghost hunter was living right under their noses, but their views are oh so very different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Chase A Rabbits Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/gifts">SparkyFrootloops</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously: 3,768k</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny shakes his head a bit humorously at his chest, “well, this is no fun, no fun at all”, looking back from his chest to the mirror. Snickering at his reflection, “I look like I got jumped on by cleats shaped like rabbits”. Ripping open the cupboard doors to rummage through them, he quickly finds they’re all out of bandaging and he knows damn well he’s used up his supply (on one particularly <em>nasty </em>combination of an impalement wound and broken ribs). Tilting his head back dramatically, he groans as he heads downstairs in search of the backup supplies.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>He continues down the stairs like that, head tilted back. Maddie eyes him, confused, as he proceeds to walk straight into a wall. Jerking his head up, he also slams that into the wall. Leaving him staggering back and rubbing his forehead, he’s about to just phase through the stupid wall but aborts that plan at hearing Maddie chuckle and speak up, “this is why you have so many bruises. You really should look where you’re going, sweetie”. Danny blinks at her a few times before sheepishly rubbing his neck. Maddie puts down her cup as she continues, “what are you up to so late? Surely not to get food?”, giving a small amused smile, “you ate quite a lot for supper”.   </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Shrugging, Danny comes up with the best lie he can on the spot, “just getting a glass of water, dry throat”, tapping his throat for emphasis. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie nods acceptingly, that was reasonable enough, “oh, well, they’re all up on the top shelf now, needed more room for all that discounted fudge”, she shakes her head fondly as she remembers Jack’s excitement. While Danny opens up the cupboard doors and reaches up for a cup, pulling up the side of his shirt in the process and thus revealing his injured and unbandaged torso. Maddie blinks, both surprised and not; Danny hiding things was nothing new. “Danny, sweetie, do you think you can explain why your side looks like it was set on fire and simultaneously used as a pin cushion?”.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny, startled, jerks his hand down, smashing the cup on the ledge. Lifting his hand up, still holding the handle, he stares at what remains of the cup, “wow, even I think I’m a dumbass for that”, shaking his head, he turns to his mom, “you know how science classes can be, accidents happen”, shrugging, “and you know how accident prone I am”. Maddie raises an eyebrow at him, clearly not entirely believing him this time. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie shakes her head almost sadly, “something tells me you didn’t come down for water, Danny. Those don’t even look like they’ve been treated”, Maddie gets up to grab the spare medical supplies and points Danny to a chair, “now I know you boys don’t usually like accepting help from a lady, but I have researchers hands. I <em>will</em> be patching you up and kissing you all better”.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny shudders, “ew! And I’m sure I can handle it myself. I’m not a little boy anymore”. Maddie shakes her head at the son whose become so distant and accident-prone over the past years, “nonsense, I’m your mom and I will fix you up. Now shirt off, no need to be self-conscious”, Maddie giggles to herself at how he always seemed so aware of anyone's eyes on him and was never caught bare-chested; even though he clearly had a good physique now. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny grumbles incoherently to himself a bit before reluctantly pulling off his shirt, seeing no way out of this particular mess and knowing full well that by human standards his chest looks <em>awful</em>. Looking to the doorway as he waits for his mom’s response to the damage. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie blinks once, having not expected this level of damage. So understandably, her tone’s a mix of scolding and shock, “Danny, this is way beyond anything that could happen in class, and you’re telling me you didn’t even go to the nurse?”, Maddie shakes her head worriedly as she inspects his skin, slowly dabbing antiseptic on the holes. As she moves on to apply the burn cream she speaks up again, “these are going to need stitching, it’s far too late to get tolerable service from a doctor, and I won’t have some sleep-deprived nurse helping you”, she scowls slightly at the mere idea of that. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny snaps his head to her, getting what she’s implying instantly. Sure, <em>her</em> giving him any kind of medical treatment would be better than a <em>hospital</em>, which would want to hook him up to vitals and shit. Which would be <em>majorly bad</em>. Still though, “uh, no, I, um, I’m sure it’ll heal on its own or whatever”, even he knows that was weak and utter bullshit. Hence why he earns a glare from his mom as she grabs a headlamp and medical thread, “no it will <em>not</em>, Danny. This needs to be stitched up, it needed to be stitched up <em>hours ago</em>”, shaking her head, “you’ll be lucky to not have nasty scars”. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>“Uh”, is all Danny’s able to get out, as she turns on the headlight and sees Danny’s bare chest for the first time in years. Said chest is peppered by a myriad of different scars. Varying from what could pass as cat scratches to angry gashes. Chickenpox indentations to gouged in bullet holes. Minor electrocution marks that could possibly pass as stretch marks to patches of textured burns. It’s not exactly... pretty, and it doesn’t tell a happy story; he’s sure. The recent wounds only do a little to distracted from the scaring. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie’s hand goes to her mouth as she gasps, “how? How have you gotten all this? You had almost <em>none</em> of this when you started High-school? How did you get all this in so little time?”, looking back to his face, “Danny, <em>what is going on with you?</em>”.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny attempts to save face, “clumsy?”, weakly, and it’s obvious from Maddie’s ‘don’t-bullshit-me’ face that she’s not buying it. Sighing and rubbing his neck, still going for something that won’t completely out him, “there are ghost attacks constantly, I’m not the best dodger”, sometimes his friends did wonder if he even knew the word ‘dodging’ existed. Which was fair. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie nearly scowls at him, “sweetie, we get maybe one to three a week. You would have to be at <em>every single one</em> to get this many injuries, or be not dodging at all”, shaking her head, “I’ve seen you out run, out jump, and generally outmaneuver many things”, pointing at him, “ghosts included. You can move like an energetic rabbit, so I know you aren’t defenceless; your filling out figure makes that even more clear”, pulling up a chair, she sits down across from her son; headlight turned off. So he can see her earnest and near pleading face clearly... and to send away the horrors playing out across her son's skin, “so please, can’t you give me the truth?”.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny stares into her eyes for a short while before looking down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers, debating what to do. “I mean...”, pursing his lips, “I guess, with the bombed C.A.T. I don’t have much future other than this”. Danny is mostly muttering to himself but Maddie nudges him to keep talking regardless. So he does as he meets her eyes again, trying for a bit of honesty, “well, there’s a lot more than one to three a week. It’s more like one to three a day”.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie scrunches up her eyebrows a bit disbelievingly, “Danny, are you sure? I think we’d notice that?”. It was their <em>job</em> to notice that.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny gives a lose shrug and looks around a little, “yeah, it’s usually dealt with pretty quickly, and uh, well, people just wait on Phantom instead of calling for help”, he says that last bit a little sheepishly. His mom shakes her head, unimpressed with Amity’s fondness for the ghost, “even if that’s the case, which I’m not sure I believe. That doesn’t explain this, Danny?”, gesturing to his chest and the scars she now knows are there.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny frowns and shakes his head at her, then muttering off to the side, “I guess the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree”, looking back to her, “simply put? I’m fighting them”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie looks shocked, worried, and proud all at the same time, “Danny, while you know I’d be proud of any Fenton partaking in the family business, there’s no way you should be getting <em>this</em> badly hurt. We’ve been-”. Danny cuts her off, feeling almost agitated. She’s got no place comparing what they do to what he does. “How many fights have you fought? I know you and this whole family really have been hunters for a long time. But I’m lucky to go a <em>day</em> without a fight, I know it’s not so frequent for you guys otherwise you’d brag about it”, sighing, “but it’s okay, I guess you could say it’s a calling or whatever”, and shrugging. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie, raising her eyebrows at his unusual show of boldness, “a ‘calling’? That is very Fenton of you. Though you never seemed interested in any of our science or weapons before”, frowning, “Hell, you seem bound and determined to ignore it”. Danny crosses his arms, rubbing against his wounds but not so much as flinching; which shows to Maddie just how used to injuries he is. While he speaks, “that’s because I <em>am</em> ignoring it, I don’t agree with you on things”, huffing faintly, “most things, actually”. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>This makes her furrow her brows again, “why not? I mean, I’m glad to swap any theories, Danny. But most of our research?”, Maddie is mostly curious, and increasingly interested, to know just what her aloof son could know that she doesn’t. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny tilts his head, a little surprised she’s actually asking and doesn’t even sound accusing. So he tries to not sound too mocking, “um, experience? I never really approach unfamiliar ghosts with anything other than curiosity. I’m just as likely to play fetch with a ghost dog as I am to punch Skulker in the face. Basically, ghost aren’t evil, they have feelings; some are just dicks”, Danny pauses for a beat as his moms eye bulge out of her head a tiny bit. Then continuing, “and then there’s the Box Ghost, whom I think just likes getting beat up at this point”.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie eventually shakes her head, “that’s incredibly dangerous, but everything to do with ghost hunting is”, sighing, “I can’t say I agree with you, but I’m willing to hear what reasons you’ve found, to make you feel that way about ghost nature”. Danny blinks his eyes in genuine shock at that, “wow, a lot sure has changed over the years then”, shaking his head, “sorry, it’s just I could have never imagined you’d ever be willing to hear it”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie nods softly, “yes, I’ll admit me and your father have been a bit stuck in our ways”, smiling at him, “but you’re our son. You have a good sense in that head of yours, and Phantoms’ existence alone has made us both question our work. So we’re both more open to any new perspectives now”. Phantom, to this day, still raised hundreds of unanswered questions. Questions that Maddie’s not sure she’ll ever find the answers to.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny smiles fondly, proud to hear her admit to that, “simply put, I talk to them, I learn their history, and I pay attention to them. I don’t, or didn’t back when this started, go in with any preconceived opinions. I went in treating them as I would any human. There are very little differences outside of powers it seems”, shrugging, “I’ve more or less decided people view them negatively out of fear of what’s different and powerful. With a little bit of fear of the unknown thrown in for good measure”, and he could understand that, some ghosts could annihilate the universe with ease. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie shakes her head but smiles, “how could you though? They don’t have organs or heartbeats? They’re all so violent?”. She then remembers Danny’s injuries, moving to pick up the needle and thread, “something tells me you can keep talking as I stitch you up? Because regardless of how tough you think you are, you need it”, she wasn’t about to let him have worse scarring just to satisfy her curiosity. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny motions for her to go ahead and laughs lightly, “yeah, and honestly? what they’re made of means nothing to me; why would it? As for violent”, shaking his head, “no most aren’t. It’s just that the violent ones and the ones who like to mess around are the ones who actually leave the Zone often”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie has already sewn two shut without so much as a jerk or stutter from Danny. Her asking, “how would you even know that?”, as Jack walks in. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Jack grins wide, “maybe he found a fudge loving ghost and swapped for information?”, that smile becoming goofy as he notices the broken cup; his boy sure is a klutz! Forgoing cleaning up the mess to instead focus on the ghost conversation his son has never been willing to have before, he sits down. Though frowning when he sees how Danny’s chest looks and what Maddie’s doing, “while I’m ecstatic at hearing Danny-boy talk about ghosts, how are you not bleeding?”, that certainly is not normal. Not even slightly. He wasn’t bleeding from <em>holes being poked into him </em>when most people bleed from just a paper cut. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie blinks as she realises that she completely forgot that he really should be. While Danny chuckles and waves his dad off, “they’re probably over old scars and I’ve healed up a bit”. He honestly hopes his mom doesn’t notice that they’ve healed way more than they should have while he’s been talking. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie can’t restrain her grimace, “I’m not sure how I feel about that, sweetie, but since you’ve admitted to being a hunter -which I am proud of- I’m guessing it was a ghost that did this?”, Maddie eyes him encouragingly and pleadingly. Knowing full well how often he must have lied to cover all these old wounds, which she now knows is from ghost hunting.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny rubs his neck, though careful not to move his chest too much, and after thinking for a bit, he shrugs, “Skulker was a bit... <em>excitable</em> about his new weapon, he just <em>had</em> to show me and demonstrate it. I’m judging him heavily for the bunny imagery”, he genuinely snickers over that last bit. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Jack claps his hands together gleefully, “wow! our boy laughs in the face of danger! I always wanted to see the day”, and pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Which earns, even more, laughs from Danny, since he’s done that every day since the accident. Danny smirks, “I expect as much from him. Hunters <em>love</em> to show off their new weapons”, which earns confused looks from his parents. Which Danny doesn’t notice as he fondly reminisces on how he would get over each new power, aka his weapons. He’ll also admit to honestly feeling a little proud every time Skulker had something genuinely new.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie has to ask, “you fought a ghost hunter or a ghost who's a hunter?”. With Jack adding on, “a ghost who was a ghost hunter?”. Danny shakes his head, laughing a little, “he’s a ghost who was a poacher in life. He collects rare things and fights what he deems worthy opponents. So the only ones he bothers within Amity is me and Red, I’m his main target though”. Danny puffs his chest out a little -which his mom glares at him slightly for- he won’t claim that knowledge doesn’t boost his ego some. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Even though Jack looks genuinely offended by this, Maddie’s the one to talk as she goes about snipping the last of the stitching, “why are you, a child ghost hunter, being targeted rather than the adults? Are you really that good at this Danny?”. Jack’s eyes go wide and he starts bouncing excitedly, completely forgetting his previous mild offence, “what’s your favourite weapon! Do you carry good snacks to refuel!”, food was important! Vital even!</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny snickers, “the first time we met I tricked him into being beaten by a gorilla. His suit is permanently hacked, making him do random things all the time because of me. And his girlfriend gives him shit for not being able to catch me”, grinning, “we have history”. Maddie and Jack are both shocked, Jack’s previous excited questions forgotten. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie moves first getting up to put away the threading. She returns with bandaging, which Danny doesn’t put up a fight about; that was what he came down for after all. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Jack laughs, “yeah, I guess after all that anyone would have beef! But ghosts can seriously date? Love?”, being far more open than Maddie, who’s starting incredulously at Danny. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny nods, “he’s with Ember”, he’s not going to question how a relationship with a guy whose real body is the size of a frog works, “The Box Ghost has a thing for The Lunch Lady, and I have it on good account that their kid will be named Box Lunch. Kitty and Johnny are basically joined at the hip”, even if he always somehow winds up in the middle of their lovers' quarrels, “So yeah, ghosts date and they can love”, finishing with a curt nod.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie looks a little frazzled, “just how many do you know by name? And kids?”, scrunching up her eyebrows, “that shouldn’t be possible?”. Danny laughs, “I know most by name, all the ones that come to Amity for sure”. Danny starts listing off, on his fingers, the different ghosts that frequently show in Amity. Much to his parents' shock, which for Jack quickly becomes glee. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>“He knows so much, Mads! He must be a little-”, eyeing his son's height and broad build a little, “-or well big, researcher!”, Jack grins wide at the idea of getting to do research with his apparently-interested-in-ghosts-now son. But also equally interested to know everything he’s found out on his own. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie sends Jack a fond smile before looking back to Danny, “you might as well tell him your most impressive research thing to appease him”, Maddie sighs at Danny as she finishes wrapping his chest and tosses his shirt back at him.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny shrugs, “I don’t really research, I just talk while fighting”, knowing an opponents name was just common fucking courtesy, “most ghosts are pretty liberal with information if you give them a chance to say it. <em>Especially</em> their names”, chuckling, “heck! I think Technus shouts his name nearly every single time he shows up”, smiling a bit to himself when they nod and laugh a little, before he continues, “mapping is the only real research I’ve done I’d say”, Danny finishes with a shrug and scratches at the base of the bandaging before sliding his shirt back on. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack tilts his head, “‘mapping’? Mapping what?”. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny blinks and mentally slaps himself, knowing full well that he’ll have to explain the Zone now. Sounding slightly awkward, “the GZ, I guess in the name of honesty I might as well admit that I’ve, well, mapped out the entire place”, giving an apologetic smile in hopes to make them less mad over him hiding and doing that. Both of them (unsurprisingly) gape at him, and proceed to speak at the same time. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“You actually went inside?!? What does it look like!?!”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Please tell me you were wearing a hazmat at least, sweetie?”.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny snickers to himself, “yes, it’s very green and there are floating doors and islands everywhere. And yes, mom”, sending her a comforting smile, “I’m safe about it”, tilting his head, “though if you’re going to go in yourselves, stay the Hell away from the big white prison place”, his folks winding up getting thrown in there would not be a good thing. Walker would probably use them as bait or freaking torture them in place of him. So no, not good at all. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Jack nearly shouts animatedly, “there’s a ghost prison?!”. While Maddie sighs, “you really do know a lot that we don’t”. Danny nods at them, “the man who runs it has a grudge against me since I staged a prison break. His rules are pretty extreme but it’s not like human prison. He considers anything from the ‘real world’ to be illegal, having them is illegal to him”.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Again they respond in unison. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>“You went to prison?”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“You broke out of prison? Awesome!”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny chuckles and nods, “like I said ‘real world’ stuff is illegal in his mind. So if you have ‘real world’ items -even something as simple as a pencil or hair clip- and he sees, he goes all jerky above-everyone-else cop”.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny gets up and stretches nonchalantly as his parents' faces are mixtures of shock and pride. Making himself some coffee and offering them some, which they accept. Getting him and his dad cups -that he doesn’t break this time- and grabbing his moms’ off the table. He sits back down, drinks in tow, as Jack pipes up. Having remembered his previously forgotten questions, “so, favourite weapons? I can’t wait to see your aim! Do you use our stuff or are you making your own?”. Maddie also looks interested in his answer. Problem is, he doesn’t really<em> have one</em>. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>So instead Danny just gives the probably stupid reply of, “I’ve used some of your stuff, yeah. And these hands, I guess”, Danny does mild jazz-hands hoping they don’t question him about not using ‘weapons’; of course they will, because that’s just his kind of luck. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie stares at him, partly worried and partly impressed. While Jack is clearly far more impressed, “you <em>punch</em> them? That is so ballsy! Here I thought you were a softy!”, Jack reaches across the table to give Danny's muscular arm an impressed smack.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie rubs her chin a little, looking thoughtful, “how could that even work though? You’d need anti-ghost gloves or something?”, she is clearly trying to figure out how this would work but Danny is not going to tell her that his hands basically <em>are</em> anti-ghosts gloves. Instead he just shrugs, rolling his hand around in the air, “punching, kicking, explosive hot sauce packets, a lucky rabbit's foot. I’m creative and I more or less make shit up”. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie shakes her head, “no wonder you get hurt so much!”. Which Danny just shrugs at, “eh it adds to my overall look at this point. I’m pretty sure I could yank off my shirt and get most folks to just back off”. Maddie laughs, not about to deny that; muscles and scars were an intimidating mix, “you shouldn’t be trying to be scary, that’s so ghostly”. While Jack laughs heartily, “maybe he’ll start scaring the ghosts away! Wouldn’t that be something!”.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny rubs his neck exaggeratedly, “I already do, actually. Many won’t cause problems while they’re here to avoid catching these hands. Others, it’s out of respect”. Jack seems absolutely thrilled at this news, while Maddie is a bit stunned that her son seems to not only be respected by but also respects ghosts himself. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Jack grins at Maddie, “Mad’s! our kid’s a little prodigy!”, turning to Danny, “ghosts afraid of a Fenton! That’s how it should be!”. Danny smiles awkwardly as he knows that it’s because of Phantom, not Fenton. Sure ghosts treat him the same way regardless of form but to them, he was Phantom not Fenton.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie shakes her head with a small smile, “I would have thought all they’d respect is ghostly power not a, apparently skilled, hunter”, then she leans over to ruffle Danny’s hair a little, “guess you really must have had a lot of interactions with them”, she manages to finish before Jack goes to interject. Him bouncing up in his seat a little more excitedly, “oh yeah! You must have some crazy decontamination process to get rid of all the lingering ghostly energies?”, at this Danny blinks as a possible explanation that might just reason away some of his weirdness comes to mind.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny cert intentionally tilting his head like he’s thinking, before shaking his head and shrugging, “uh nope, I can’t say I even consider it harmful. Though I guess it could be considered annoying around ghost detection stuff”. Making both of them go wide-eyed, with Jack internally cheering before practically exclaiming, “so our stuff isn’t broken?!? It all works?!? All the lingering ghost on you just sets it off?!? That’s fantastic news!”, Jack is full-on borderline giddy at this point. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meanwhile, Maddie is just concerned, “sweetie, how do you know that’s not harmful for you? And it doesn’t bother you registering as ghostly to devices?”. She knows that would bother her.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny chuckles, since it sure has been a bother but he couldn’t actually change that; and he didn’t really want to. Smiling reassuringly, “I’m positive yes, I’m not the only kid at school whose turned out to be a good hunter. None of them bother with decontamination either”, shrugging he continues, “sure it can be annoying, but all that decontamination stuff is far more so. Plus, ghosts care more about something that’s a little like them than not. So it plays into the whole ‘they respect or fear me’ thing”; which was very much true, Valerie was seen as rather ghostly -due to the ectoplasmic nature of her suit- by most ghosts and that got her more respect. Danny’s not sure if she realises that though. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Jack is even more excited now, “a whole new generation! Even if you do it differently”, shrugging loosely, “do the others all set off ghost stuff like this too?”. Maddie nods, curious as well, because if they do they’ll have to make adjustments to all their equipment. Danny is already excluded but these others will have to be too.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny knows he has to cover his ass here, “I do more than the others but we do work together sometimes. You don’t have to worry about them setting things off though”, Danny opts to go for vague not wanting to reveal exactly who they are. Then, attempting for a reasonable excuse as to why they won’t set off ghost detectors, “the others aren’t so up close and physical about what they do. More distance fighters, I guess”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie raises an eyebrow at him, “well I imagine there does need to be a variety, you can’t win every battle the same way”, pausing to nod and think a little, it wasn’t hard to guess at who some -or at least one of- the other teen hunters were. She’s not entirely sure if she even should ask before she decides to anyway, “one of them is that red-suited hunter isn’t it?”. If she had to guess, she’d say Sam and Tucker are doing this too. Those two were joined at the hip to Danny. She can’t see Tucker doing anything highly physical though. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny locks eyes with her commandingly to show her he means what he’s about to say, though he’s not surprised by her guess, “that’s supposed to be a secret and I’m not in the business of spilling others secrets”. Both of them blinked, caught off guard, but nod understandingly. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie sighs, she had a feeling he wouldn’t take well to her asking or to confirming or denying her question, “you’ve always been secretive as of late, so it makes sense you would keep others' secrets as well”, though really? she’s honestly proud; and Danny can see that. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack shakes himself off quickly and completely, “with that performance I can easily see how you could be fearsome! I never knew you could be so bold! Danny-boy!”, Jack can’t help but imagine Danny barking orders and then combining that with his now physically imposing stature, which just serves to make him swell with pride. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie nods her agreement, “just don’t start bearing your teeth or using clawed weapons”, then laughs a bit loudly before continuing, “fighting them so physically and carrying their energy already makes you too ghost like”. Danny can’t help but laugh with her at that, though he'll have to keep in mind to not bare his teeth when he’s feeling aggressive; when they could possibly see him doing it at least. He’s not surprised he’s started doing that -part of his ghostly nature after all- but he doesn’t want them even more suspicious of him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The two adult Fenton’s shake their heads, still smiling, and yawn. Jack gives Danny’s arm another strong smack and Maddie ruffles his hair, Danny just rolls his eyes at the both of them as they get up. Jack yawns again, “I <em>so</em> want to see what you can do with a gun or two, but the last thing anyone wants is sleep-deprived Fenton’s with weapons”, making all three laugh and nod; they could do without destroying any more public property. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maddie points at Danny’s face then torso, “and you need to rest and heal, mister. I do not want to see you tearing any of those stitches <em>or</em> adding another injury to the list. So you better go right to bed”, pointing at Jack, “and you, no pushing him till he’s injury-free”. Danny makes a rather awkward chuckle at that, seeing as he was literally <em>never</em> injury-free. He just varied between ‘a little dinged up’ to ‘Jesus fucking Hell god Christ what the fuck man, how are you even <em>alive</em>’. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Though he does smirk as his parents turn to head up to bed, him calling after them, “sure dad! I might be a hands-on kinda guy! but I know my way around a weapon or two! And yes mom! I’ll take it easy!”. They both smile at him and head into their room. Leaving him sitting at the kitchen table, glad to be able to talk about this without worry, and to have seemingly changed their views on ghosts at least a little. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Propping his elbow up on the table, cheek in palm; as he rolls a rabbit's foot back and forth. Chuckling to himself, “excuse you, but I’m the perfect amount of ghostly”.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>End.</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Bonding with the parents, whether they know the secret or not is up to you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>